Marimo
Marimo ''(まりも, Mari-mo)'' Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Hunting Method Heliokinesis Heliokinesis (ヘリアキネシズ, Heriakinesizu lit. "Solar Energy Ability")- When Marimo uses his Gourmet Cells, they produce molecular hydrogen, a chemical element that is able to emit solar energy. Marimo is able to emit the solar energy from several parts of his body, just one or from his entire body, he is then able to manipulate it in several ways. He is able to send waves made of solar energy out of his palms and with his closed fists Marimo sends an massive wave of energy with a good destructive power, said power can dry an lake, additionally he is able to send energy as he was cutting the wind with his hands as it sends solar slashes to hit the target. Marimo can concentrate several particles of solar energy in his hands or fingers, then he throws said energy making it explode like a grenade burning the opponent and temporarily blinding them, the other method is that he approaches the enemy while holding the energy in his fingers and them he makes it shine brightly to blind and burn the opponent, this one is more effective on one-versus-one fights. Marimo can literally ignites his lower body with solar energy particles then making a type of fire-light rocket which he can uses to fly to desired locations or tackle his opponents with high speed and strength, finally by turning all of his body to solar energy he can flies, attack, blind and burn his opponents by touch as well as travelling with a excessive speed. Marimo is finally able to make certain objects by concentrating his hydrogen particles to form solar energy and shape them to make various different forms such as shining forks, shining knifes, shining swords and spears, with this he is able to hold them to use as close range combat. *'Nova Punch '(ノーヴァ・パﾝチュ, Noova Panchu)- Marimo's basic and primary offensive technique, it consists of Marimo releasing a large amount of solar energy from his hand, causing it to wrap around said hand, forming a sort of protective coating/offensive layer. With this, Marimo can simply punch the opponent, though this is no mere punch. This punch carries with it the power of the solar energy Marimo has created, and because of this, is capable of both delivering standard melee damage, but also burning or searing the opponent at the same time. Due to these two functions, this technique is capable of doing incredible damage to the opponent, usually leaving several burn marks around/on the area where it lands, or simply burning the impact area completely black, making it appear almost grilled or charred. While this technique does possess a limited amount of piercing power, it excels more in the area of strength, and commonly sends enemies or wild beasts flying back, occasionally knocking them across whole landscapes when the punch is strong and hot enough. *'Nova Kick '(ノーヴァ・キック, Noova Kikku)- An alternate version of the Punch technique, in this technique the solar energy Marimo generates focuses around his leg, wrapping around it and forming the protective layer/offensive coating. Marimo can now kick the opponent with it, doing both burning damage and physical damage (from the power his kick would normally have). This sears the opponent while at the same time doing physical damage to them, usually leaving heavy burn marks or a charring parts of their body completely. This technique also has some pushing power, due to the strength that Marimo usually posses, knocking opponents for long distances, or simply doing incredible damage. In addition, the double-sided nature of the technique allows the opponent to be hurt from the outside (the solar energy aspect), and the damage done internally by Marimo's kick. This gives it a variety of offensive properties. *'Nova Chopping Board '(ノーヴァまな板, Noova Manaita)- A technique to be used for blocking attacks or strikes from human and beast opponents, as well as any ingredient that has offensive abilities. It consists of Marimo creating a large amount of solar energy with his hand or leg, and then flinging said limb outwards, releasing the solar energy from his limb and into open space. Once it enters open space, the solar energy begins twisting around and shifting, eventually snapping into the appearance of a large chopping board made up of solar energy. This chopping board can take quite a bit of damage, though the amount of damage it can actually take depends on the amount of solar energy that Marimo generates and how large the chopping board actually is. It is to be noted that these two factors are seperate; Marimo can put lesser solar energy into a larger chopping board and a much larger amount of solar energy into a somewhat small board, making it overall denser. Depending on the amount of damage that the chopping board take, it can splinter and collapse under enough damage, though Marimo can also reinforce it with more solar energy after initially creating it should he desire to. *'Nova Knife '(ノーヴァ・ナイフ, Noova Naifu)- A powerful technique that is not to be underestimated in terms of its cutting ability, Marimo first generates a large amount of solar energy around his hand, then has it wrap around his hand, creating a cloak or layer of solar energy similar to his Nova Punch and kick techniques. However, this has a slightly different function, as Marimo shapes the solar energy this time, having it take the shape of a knife surrounding his hand. With this ability he is capable of cutting through various substances and beasts, and it can also be used for cutting off sections of large bits of food. so that Marimo can eat a variety of foods that are occasionally bigger than him. In addition, this technique can function as something similar to a sword or even the blade that it is intended to be, for use when attacking opponents, and can be quite adept at delivering viscious stab wounds and incredible damage to the opponent, as well as cutting through armor, and in the case of incredibly brutal fights, the limbs of some opponents if he is desperate. In addition, Marimo has shown the capability of projecting the solar energy outside his body, making the knife a construct of solar energy, and allowing Marimo to manipulate the giant knife with hand and arm movements, giving him a much greater range of attack and increasing his ability to defeat a greater variety of opponents, especially massive beasts or gigantic opponents. *'Nova Fork '(ノーヴァ・フォーク, Noova Fooku)- A counterpart technique to his Nova Fork, Marimo releases another large amount of solar energy that wraps around his arm, forming a cloak that can both deal damage and protect (should it need to if the situation calls for it). Marimo also shapes the solar energy as it is released and takes form, so that it appears as a fork made out of solar energy. This technique is definatley more suited for impaling the opponent or beast that it targets, and also for them to be lifted up, which is usually good for beasts as it can allow them to be eaten and the like, similar to how a real fork would function. In addition, rather than cutting strength, the Nova Fork can deal a great amount of impact and piercing damage when it is launched at the opponent or thrown in a way similar to a punch, and can both knock the opponent back, striking them with the pure force of the impact, as well as occasionally piercing weaker opponents as it does so. However, Marimo primarily uses this technique in its punching-esque, force-based attack, especially against opponents that he is fighting against. Against the likes of wild beasts, however, Marimo will generally use elements of both, though he usually utilizes the piercing version, as it allows him to end fights quickly, or if eating them, to devour them easily without that much trouble. *'Nova Drill '(ノーヴァ・ドリル, Noova Doriru)- *'Nova Armor '(ノーヴァ・アマー, Noova Amaa)- *'Nova Kitchen '(ノーヴァ・キチャﾝ, Noova Kichan)- Appetite Force Appetite Force (食欲フォース,Shokuyoku Fōsu)- Intimidation Full Course Menu Major Battles Quotes Trivia Category:Bishokuya Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Memoirs of a Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Main Character Category:Human Category:Combo